Engodo
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Era sempre assim. Bastava que se encontrassem. Jogos de sedução enquanto os corpos se grudavam em carícias intímas. Fic em Tributo ao Segundo Dia Nacional do Yaoi.


"_**Engodo"**_

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Série:** Pokémon

**Casal:** GreenxRed;

**Gênero:** PWP;

**Classificação:** M

**Beta:** Paloma Ansuya

**Resumo:** Era sempre assim. Bastava que se encontrassem. Jogos de sedução enquanto os corpos se grudavam em carícias intímas. Fic em Tributo ao Segundo Dia Nacional do Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** "Pokémon" e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo e mais (MUITOS MAIS) uns tios aí de olhinhos puxados - ou não. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Contém BL (Boys Love), não aconselhado para homofóbicos e preconceituosos em geral. Caso se encaixe em alguma das duas categorias acima, favor se retirar;

**Dedicatória:** Acima de ser um fic em tributo para o Dia Nacional do Yaoi, este fic saiu, em um primeiro momento, como um presente para uma pessoa que me atazanou com esse casal. Assim, Blan-senpai, mais um fic de Pokémon para você! A continuação de "Sete dias" sai, mas enquanto isso, divirta-se com essa!

o.O.o.O.o

Sentiu seu braço esbarrando em algo e o barulho alto deste se partindo no chão. Por um momento passou em sua mente se preocupar com o que havia quebrado, mas os lábios que devoravam os seus e o abraço que lhe mantinha cativo não permitiam. Naquele momento, até mesmo respirar era difícil. Não que se queixasse, em hipótese alguma isso lhe vinha a cabeça, mas as carícias em sua pele estavam lhe deixando praticamente insano.

Correspondia da melhor maneira que conseguia. Forçava sua lingua a brigar com a outra invasora, em uma pequena guerra onde provava, e era provado, do sabor da boca do outro. Uma batalha que não se importava se perdia ou ganhava. Tudo o que lhe importava naquele momento era sentir cada vez mais a sensação do corpo morno junto ao seu e deixar que cheiros, sabores e carícias lhe inebriassem.

Era sempre assim.

Devido a passarem a maior parte do tempo separados, ele no Monte Shirogane e o outro na cidade de Veridian, sempre que se viam, independente do local, acabavam daquela forma: entrelaçados, como se seus corpos precisassem um do outro. O que, de certa forma, não deixava de ser verdade.

Assim, ali estava ele, escorado em uma mesa, enquanto o outro ludibriavá-o com carícias e beijos. Sentia, além da língua em sua boca, as mãos ousadas, invadindo, sem pedido, sob sua camiseta e o toque gélido que as mesmas proporcionavam sobre sua pele quente.

Sentiu os lábios abandonarem sua boca e passarem a seguir um caminho imaginário por sobre seu pescoço, deixando um rastro de saliva, lhe dando arrepios e fazendo-lhe gemer sem pudores. O outro conhecia bem seus pontos sensíveis, sabia como lhe dar prazer e adorava perder um bom tempo apenas ali, lhe enlouquecendo lentamente.

Seus próprios dedos deslizaram por entre os fios marrons e os puxaram, lentamente, quando sentiu dentes cravando na pele de seu ombro. Seu grito de dor misturado a um gemido enquanto lutava para manter os lábios juntos, evitando fazer um escandalo maior do que o que já proporcionava quando deixava que sua voz escapace. Não que isso fosse importante para si, mas tinha receio de incomodar mais alguém, mesmo que estivessem nos aposentos particulares do lider do ginásio de Veridian.

A mordida em seu ombro latejava de dor. Algo incomodo, mas que, de alguma forma, havia feito todos os sentidos de se corpo apenas se aguçarem. Assim, quando a língua voltou a percorrer seu pescoço, conseguiu sentir um arrepio misturado com aquela sensação estranha, algo novo para si. Não conseguiu conter um gemido em sua guarganta.

As vezes, como naquelas situações, sua mente divagava e xingava o rapaz que lhe proporcionava prazer acima de qualquer outra coisa. A maldita mordida doia, mas lhe confortava, como uma marca de posse que o outro mantinha sobre si. Não fora a primeira. Não seria a última. Era um maldito sádico, essa tinha que ser a verdade mais pura e crua possível. Entretanto, aquele jogo de dominação, dor e prazer, também sabia jogar. Muito bem por sinal.

Puxando, levemente, os fios castanhos que se encontravam entre seus dedos, fez o outro afastar-se de si e, observando os olhos âmbares a sua frente, completamente nublados, aproximou os lábios dos dele, mas não concretizou o ósculo, apenas passou a ponta de sua língua sobre a boca entreaberta, instigando-a. Um sorriso malvado surgiu em sua face quando um gemido escapou do outro.

Deixando os lábios, passou a língua por um caminho imaginário até o pescoço do jovem, demorando-se um tempo maior sobre o pomo de adão deste. Ali, não se contentou em apenas lambê-lo, mas arranhou sem pudor algum os dentes sobre este. Sabia que era uma parte sensível do companheiro e, foi com satisfação, que ouviu o gemido se estender.

Enquanto sua boca ia trabalhando, abriu o caminho necessário entre a veste escura, fazendo a jaqueta ir parar em algum ponto da sala, sendo logo acompanhada pela camisa branca que estava abaixo da primeira peça. O tórax claro parecia um pedaço de tentação para si e, lambendo os lábios, desceu a boca sobre um dos mamilos róseos enquanto o outro era devidamente trabalhado entre seus dedos da mão esquerda.

Era apenas naqueles momentos que via o antigo amigo de infancia como ele deveria ter sido para si desde o começo: uma paixão. Mas, mais intenso do que apenas isso.

Ouvia o líder do ginásio de Veridian gemendo perante seus toques e sabia, que assim como si mesmo, o sexo deste se encontrava rijo e incomodava dentro da calça fechada. O seu próprio já se tornava uma tortura para si, mas alongaria aquela brincadeira um pouco mais. O rapaz não merecia ter seu alivio tão rápido assim.

Subiu o corpo novamente, ficando face a face ao rapaz e tornou a provocá-lo, com pequenos beijos pela extensão do rosto, terminando em um leve roçar de lábios, suave, sem direitos a línguas ou chances de aprofundamento. Sabia que estava brincando com a paciencia do outro, mas esse era seu objetivo. Não poderia negar que gostava quando Green perdia a calma e partia para a ação de fato. O que não demorou a acontecer.

Ainda continuava em sua brincadeira de apenas provocar, passando os lábios sobre os do outro rapaz ou arranhando levemente sua costa, quando o amigo resolveu acabar com seu próprio tormento.

Com um movimento mais rápido e firme, partindo de Green, sentiu seu corpo sendo colocado sobre a mesa que antes servia como seu apoio. Os objetos que estavam sobre esta, pouco importavam, alguns foram parar no chão, encontrando seu fim ali, outros ficaram meio sob si mesmo, mas não chegavam a incomodar.

A partir dai, não soube ao certo quando seu colete e sua camiseta foram retirados. Nem quando uma boca atrevida mordeu um de seus mamilos, enquanto uma mão seguia um caminho até o cós de suas calças jeans e a abria, para logo após baixá-las, deixando-as em algum outro canto da sala. Somente soube quando teve seu sexo abocanhado por lábios famintos e um grito de surpresa e prazer deixaram sua garganta.

Sentiu a sucção em seu falo e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, evitando um grito mais alto por sua parte. Sabia que estaria sensível, seu sexo pedia por aqueles toques a tempo, mas teimoso do jeito que era, não se daria ao luxo de parar com o lento enlouquecimento do parceiro. Agora, pagava o preço. E Green não deixaria isso barato.

Sua resistencia cedeu quando o parceiro chupou com mais força apenas a glânde de sue pênis. Sentiu, ao mesmo tempo que os lábios se fechavam ao redor daquela região, uma corrente subindo sua espinha e um arrepio espalhando por seu corpo. Sua primeira reação seria repuxar as pernas, mas estas estavam bem seguras sob o peso dos braços de Green.

"Green!" Não conseguiu conter o grito quando o rapaz tornou a fazer o mesmo movimento de sucção sobre sua glânde. Aquilo era um tormento maior do que o esperado para si.

Com um riso baixo, o líder de ginásio abandonou seu sexo e subiu para lhe beijar novamente. O ósculo continuou enquanto percebia o treinador abrindo uma das gavetas da mesa e tateando-a em busca de algo. Sabia o que era e aproveitou para se preparar para o que viria. Sem pudor algum, ajeitou o corpo sobre a mesa, colocando as pernas o mais afastadas que conseguia, "encaixando" o corpo do parceiro no espaço que se formara.

Com o tubo de lubrificante em maõs, observou Green apartando o beijo e derramando o gel pastoso entre suas pernas. Era gelado e, no começo, a sensação da loção deslizando sobre sua pele era estranha. Mas ao sentir o digito adentrando seu ânus, esta sensação passou rapidamente.

Sentindo o amigo lhe preparando, não pode evitar de provocá-lo um pouco mais. Assim, esperou um momento em que este estivesse olhando para si e passou a língua sobre os lábios. Sabia ser uma brincadeira antiga e, por vezes, rídicula, mas poderia apostar que aquilo atiçava os sentidos do moreno.

"Você não consegue ficar sem fazer isso, né Red?" a pergunta partiu em um tom baixo, enquanto que o líder de ginásio mexia levemente seu digito dentro de si, alargando-o.

"Você é quem não consegue..." sua resposta saiu com um sorriso de canto, mais uma provocação.

Com um balançar negativo de cabeça, Green retirou o dedo de dentro de si e se concentrou em tirar as próprias calças e a roupa intíma, jogando-as em um canto qualquer. Observou o sexo do parceiro firme a sua frente, pedindo por alívio. Talvez tanto quanto o seu.

Enlaçou o pescoço do amante quando este, cautelosamente, adentrou seu interior em uma estocada mais firme. Em momento algum poderia dizer que sentia dor, pelo contrário, apenas o prazer lhe preencheu no momento em que estavam juntos.

A partir dai, gemidos, gritos, arfares não foram poupados ou repreendidos. A sala ao seu redor começava a ficar quente demais ou era apenas seu corpo? Suas mãos bambas buscavam um apoio qualquer enquanto os movimentos de vai e vem se intensificavam dentro de si. Ali começava a seção de seu próprio enlouquecimento, mas jamais admitiria tal fato para o parceiro.

Tinha noção que seus orbes vermelhos não se desviavam momento algum dos âmbares a sua frente, mas não pode evitar de fechá-los quando o gozo lhe arrebatou a única lucidez que ainda mantinha. A sensação de plenitude foi logo acompanhada pela a do parceiro, quando sentiu este gemendo profundamente em uma última estocada.

Sentiu o cansaço apoderando-se de seu ser e, se não fosse o desconforto da mesa, teria adormecido ali mesmo, da maneira que se encontrava. Mas, para sua total felicidade, sentiu Green lhe carregando assim que este saiu de si. Em questão de minutos estava deitado sobre uma confortável cama, com lençóis e coberta lhe cobrindo.

Um sorriso de satisfação cruzou seus lábios antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer. Ao seu lado, Green, o líder do ginásio de Veridian, seu amigo de infância, seu atual amante e sua pessoa amada, também se entregava ao cansaço repleto de paz e do mesmo sentimento que si.

Era sempre assim.

Bastava que se encontrassem. Jogos de sedução enquanto os corpos se grudavam em carícias intímas. Terminando na confirmação do sentimento que nutriam e que a distância jamais superaria.

**FIM**

o.O.o.O.o

Cantinho da autora

E meu segundo fic de Pokémon saiuuuu!

Eu realmente fico feliz em conseguir escrever com os dois. Adoro esse OTP e fico muito triste em ver que o fandom nacional carece tanto de material deles... Assim, enquanto posso ajudar, estou aqui, trabalhando para que mais pessoas os conheça e se apaixonem por essa combinação linda!

Ah sim, como escrito acima: fic em Tributo ao Segundo Dia Nacional do Yaoi. Unidos somos mais fortes e mais ácidos e picantes!

Keiko Maxwell  
Janeiro/2013


End file.
